<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wonder what it is about dogs and thunder by maddogkyouchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960068">i wonder what it is about dogs and thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan'>maddogkyouchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Phobias, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima, completely opposite of what most people think of him, is a dog person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wonder what it is about dogs and thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima, completely opposite of what most people think of him, is a dog person.</p><p>There’s something about cats that rub him completely wrong. He can’t stand their soulless eyes, the way they don’t care about anything around them and act sweet before clawing deep enough to scar. There’s something to be said about how Tsukishima himself is like a cat, and isn’t it ironic that he hates them- but it isn’t really ironic, and he wouldn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>The point is that Tsukishima is a dog person. This is proven by the fact that he refuses to go to Noya’s house after the first and only time he went- only to be faced with his many, many rescues, all of which seemed to stare right into his soul and some of which actually tried to climb onto him- and the fact that he has a pet dog, a huge golden retriever that his childhood self decided to name Ichigo. (The fact that by ‘child’ he means ‘when he was fourteen’ doesn’t change anything. He was still a child.)</p><p>He likes dogs. And so, in his first year, when he heard about Aoba Johsai’s Mad Dog, Yamaguchi made a few jokes about how, oh, Tsukki, you two would probably get along, right? It was quickly brushed off as, of course, Tsukishima doesn’t like anyone, and isn’t that the real joke? His teammates sure seemed to think so.</p><p>He didn’t meet Mad Dog in his first year. Not properly, anyway. It isn’t until a multi-school training camp in his second year that he really meets him off the court. It’s evening, as people get ready to go to sleep, and while it’s been cloudy all day it’s only now that the rain starts, drizzling against the roof of the building they’re staying in.</p><p>Tsukishima took the last turn to change and get ready for bed, wanting to avoid running into Koganegawa or Goshiki- he spent enough of the day with one or the other pestering him, and he has no interest in being in the middle of their romantic tension any longer. He expects to run into no one, or maybe, at worst, a first year or two who got the short straw when it came to taking turns.</p><p>Instead, it’s Aoba Johsai’s own Mad Dog in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, when Tsukishima enters to do the same. He pauses in the doorframe for a moment, only moving when Mad Dog gives him an idle glare, one that reads ‘what the hell do you want?’</p><p>They brush their teeth in silence, until thunder claps loudly- Tsukishima jolts, surprised, but there’s a gagging noise from Mad Dog, who apparently did the same but while brushing his back teeth. He chokes and sputters into the sink, and Tsukishima tries not to smirk at his misfortune. He finishes up quickly, not wanting to be cut off by another thunderclap, and is almost out the door when the lights flicker and go out.</p><p>“What the fuck,” Mad Dog hisses, sounding almost nervous.</p><p>Tsukishima just can’t help himself. “Scared of the dark, Mad Dog-chan?”</p><p>“Fuck off, blondie,” he responds.</p><p>“I can’t help but notice that’s not a denial…” Tsukishima pulls his phone out of his pocket, turning on the flashlight. “Do you need help getting back to your team’s room?” he teases, though it’s almost a genuine offer. While he’s indifferent to the dark, he’s not a big fan of thunderstorms.</p><p>“I don’t need your help,” Mad Dog answers, and physically shoves Tsukishima out of the way of the door.</p><p>In the hallway, the large windows show just how bad the storm has gotten. Though it was barely dripping when he entered the bathroom, it’s pouring now, and dark shapes drag against the windows- the branches of a tree, surely, but it still sends a shiver down Tsukishima’s spine.</p><p>Mad Dog doesn’t look much better, shoulders hunched up as he slowly starts walking down the hall. Tsukishima reluctantly walks a few steps behind him, as their rooms are the same way, and Mad Dog peeks back over his shoulder. “What, are you following me?”</p><p>“In case you weren’t paying attention earlier, Kyoutani-san,” he says, condescending in his feigned patience, “Karasuno’s room is only two over from Aoba Johsai’s. We’re going the same direction.” Mad Dog looks like he could start snarling at being treated like a fool, and Tsukishima just smiles innocently, until a flash of lighting lights up the hall, followed almost instantly by thunder roaring through the empty space.</p><p>Tsukishima tenses, leaning against the wall for support, and while Mad Dog looks a little shaky himself, he snorts. “Thought you were making fun of me for being afraid of the dark?”</p><p>“Sorry for being surprised the big bad wolf of Aoba Johsai has such a childish fear,” Tsukishima shoots back, though his voice is tight from… not fear, but stress, maybe. Anxiety. Whatever he can play this off as.</p><p>“What, and the scary middle blocker from Karasuno jumping from some lightning isn’t childish?” Mad Dog counters, stepping closer.</p><p>“You think I’m scary, Kyoutani-san?”</p><p>Mad Dog crosses his arms and glances aside. “I don’t. Some of the first years maybe, I don’t know.”</p><p>Tsukishima laughs breathlessly, but is cut off by another bout of thunder- he jolts so violently that his glasses slip off his face, hitting the ground, and he swears under his breath, aiming his phone at the ground to look for them. As soon as he spots them, before he can lean down to grab them, Mad Dog reaches out instead, snatching them up. “Stealing now, Kyoutani-?” They’re immediately shoved into his hand. “Oh. Thank you.” He slides them back on.</p><p>“Come on,” Kyoutani grunts. “Let’s just get back to our rooms.” He glances at the windows before muttering quieter, almost too quiet for Tsukishima to hear. “It’ll be better there, anyway.”</p><p>“Will it?” Tsukishima questions, staying propped up against the wall. “The power will still be out for you, and the… things will only be worse for me if I have to be around all those idiots when this is going on,” he waves at the rain slamming against the window.</p><p>“Yeah, well, what the hell are you going to do about it, then?” Kyoutani questions roughly, and Tsukishima glances around before heading the opposite direction. “Hey, don’t just walk away from me-”</p><p>Tsukishima walks to a hall closet, slipping inside, and for some reason, Kyoutani follows him in. …honestly, he’s not too surprised. Tsukishima leaves the flashlight on his phone on, facing it up at the ceiling so it fills the room, and flips the switch on the wall- useless with the power out- before taking a seat on the floor.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kyoutani asks him, standing by the door.</p><p>“Waiting out the worst of it,” Tsukishima answers, as though it’s obvious. At Kyoutani’s confused look, he continues. “It’s not supposed to storm all night, and in here the worst of it will be muffled. Plus-” he taps his phone. “Light. Unless you’d like to go back to your room and ask your captain for a nightlight.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Kyoutani hisses, but he seems to agree, as he drops to the floor across from him.</p><p>Tsukishima is a bit relieved. This way, it can’t be used against him unless Kyoutani wants the same accusations thrown back at him. Besides, he usually does this alone when Yamaguchi isn’t around, and- well, it’s for the best if he and Yamaguchi don’t get caught in a closet again. No one believed them when they said that nothing happened last time, since Tsukishima refused to admit why he had dragged Yamaguchi into a closet for over an hour, and he’d rather not fend off rumors again.</p><p>The rain is distant now, and so the silence stretches in the closet. Normally, Tsukishima would have his headphones to listen to whatever would drown out the occasional crashes of lightning, but they’re still in his bag, back in his room, and with his phone being used as a light source, all he can do is stare at Kyoutani.</p><p>The fear Kyoutani had before has completely left him, so he just looks as awkward as Tsukishima himself. When he notices Tsukishima’s look, he narrows his eyes. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Then what are you staring at me for?”</p><p>“You’re at least a little more interesting than the cleaning products on the shelf behind you, Mad Dog-chan.” Kyoutani lets out a growl at that. “Oh, I forgot that you didn’t like that nickname,” he obviously lies. “Though it seems like it suits you.”</p><p>“Shut up, you fuc-” Even muffled by the walls, the thunder is still too loud, and Tsukishima feels the need to distract himself, since Kyoutani isn’t helping.</p><p>“Ah, but did you know, I’m actually a dog person?” Tsukishima cuts him off, and Kyoutani loses the irritation on his face, replacing it with vague confusion. He doesn’t mean to chatter, but a conversation could keep his mind off the distant noises.</p><p>“…oh, yeah?” Tsukishima doesn’t pay the look on his face much attention, though it’s a bit odd- he looks like he’s realizing something, and what does he need to realize that he hasn’t figured out already? “I thought I heard that you liked… cats.”</p><p>What a weird rumor for someone to spread. “Not even a little. People usually think I prefer cats, but honestly, I can’t stand them. Dogs are my favorite.”</p><p>“Really,” Kyoutani murmurs.</p><p>Tsukishima leans towards him a little, reaching for his phone- he plans to show Kyoutani a picture of Ichigo- but before his hand can brush it, Kyoutani grabs his wrist and <em>tugs</em>. Tsukishima almost falls forward onto his face, but Kyoutani grabs his shoulder with the other hand and pulls him in.</p><p>He’s stunned when their lips meet- unsurprisingly, Kyoutani’s rough and maybe a little inexperienced, from how awkward the angle is. Tsukishima doesn’t even think before correcting it, and Kyoutani lets out a pleased, almost smug hum when their lips fit together more easily.</p><p>It’s only a few seconds of kissing before Tsukishima properly realizes what the hell is happening, and he breaks it off. “What the fuck was that?” he asks Kyoutani, not quite breathless.</p><p>Kyoutani looks confused, and maybe a little annoyed. “What? Wasn’t that what you were getting at?”</p><p>“What do you <em>mean</em> what I was getting at?!”</p><p>“Well- you made it sound like you broke up with your Nekoma boyfriend-”</p><p>“My <em>what</em> boyfriend?”</p><p>Kyoutani’s all confused now. “I heard you and the Nekoma captain from last year were together or whatever.”</p><p>Tsukishima groans, shifting to sit against the wall next to Kyoutani instead of across from him. “Not a chance. …but I see. What kind of euphemism is ‘I like dogs’?”</p><p>Kyoutani flushes, glaring at him and starting to shift further away, towards where Tsukishima was originally sitting. “I thought- I mean, it made sense! And you kept being a jackass and calling me Mad Dog, I figured it was just your shitty-ass version of flirting-!”</p><p>Tsukishima smirks at that. “No, if I was flirting with you, I’d be far more blatant. After all, I wouldn’t want someone as simple as you to get confused, Mad Dog-chan-”</p><p>Kyoutani moves forward, slamming his hands against the wall on either side of Tsukishima and leaning in close. “You’re definitely flirting with me,” he says, voice low.</p><p>He doesn’t lose his smirk, even with how he’s pinned. “Oh? If you think so, then do you actually just like being called Mad Dog-chan? Or people being mean to you?”</p><p>“Shut up.” He leans in further, face only an inch from Tsukishima’s. “You kissed me back. You want to kiss again?”</p><p>“Hmm…” he feigns thinking it over, but honestly, he’d wanted it again as soon as he had broken it off. “I suppose it’ll keep my mind off the rain,” Tsukishima murmurs. Kyoutani growls, clearly displeased with his answer, but presses their lips together anyway.</p><p>After that, it’s only a blur of lips against his, teeth on his throat, hands wandering under his shirt, up until the lights flicker on, startling them both out of the hormone-fueled haze they’d both been lost in. Tsukishima reaches out for his phone as he catches his breath, checking it- his battery is almost drained and he has over a dozen messages from Yamaguchi, let alone the rest of the team, but according to the weather app the storm should be over within the hour, if it isn’t already.</p><p>Tsukishima chuckles to himself before glancing over at Kyoutani, who’s still red in the face. “Looks like we’re in the clear, Kyoutani-san.”</p><p>“Don’t add on a ‘-san’ after we fuckin’ made out,” Kyoutani huffs, seemingly still a little breathless. He gets to his feet, and Tsukishima does the same.</p><p>When Kyoutani reaches to open the door, Tsukishima goes to grab his arm. “Ah- before you go- let’s trade numbers.”</p><p>Kyoutani glances back at him, clearly surprised, but after checking his face for any sign of a trick or joke, grabs Tsukishima’s phone and inputs his own number before handing it back. “Don’t call me. Texts only.”</p><p>“I’d rather die than talk on the phone.”</p><p>Kyoutani huffs a laugh, surprised. “Same.”</p><p>Tsukishima stays back a moment when Kyoutani leaves, just to make sure no one sees them walk together, before making his own return to Karasuno’s room. Ennoshita and Yamaguchi sit outside the room, Yamaguchi getting to his feet when he sees him.</p><p>“Tsukki!” he hisses, keeping his voice low. “You could have told me where you were!”</p><p>“I was busy,” he murmurs, with a tinge of satisfaction.</p><p>“Clearly,” Ennoshita says, clearly amused, his eyes on Tsukishima’s neck.</p><p>Yamaguchi follows his gaze and gasps. “Tsukki, <em>really</em>?” he says with some annoyance. “We stayed up to make sure you got back, and you were-”</p><p>“I didn’t exactly tell you to!” he snaps, reaching up to cover where he assumes there’s evidence.</p><p>“They’re on both sides,” Ennoshita says, shaking his head as he stands up. “Next time, send a text. Or better yet, don’t do that at a training camp.”</p><p>“Hypocrite,” Tsukishima mutters, recalling more than one time the year before that Ennoshita disappeared mid-camp and returned with marks of his own.</p><p>Ennoshita’s grin turns sharper. “Oh, Tsukishima, thanks for volunteering to clean up by yourself tomorrow, how kind of you. Now get to bed.”</p><p>Cleaning up the gym by himself is an annoying punishment, for sure.</p><p>Less so when he finds out the next day that Kyoutani’s sharing the same fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally fuckin wrote some kyoutani. you know. the dude whos name is in my friggin username except that all i write is tsukishima<br/>this was also originally tsukkilev but i wrote 300 words in two days but wrote all of this in like two hours so. you know. inspiration matters</p><p>find me on twitter at deltonysus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>